


Slow

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for lightofdaye who asked for Harry/Parvati, slow.
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Series: Million Words Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for lightofdaye who asked for Harry/Parvati, slow.

Parvati was in no rush to get out of her clothes, primarily because she knew how much Harry enjoyed the show.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled: he was currently lying on the bed naked, stroking himself to hardness.

Perfect.

First, she pulled off her blouse and tossed it in the general direction of the wardrobe. She then shimmied out of her skirt, bending to step out of it and giving Harry a look at her new bright yellow knickers.

"Gorgeous," she heard him say as she stood up and turned around to face him. She unhooked the matching bra and slipped it off.

She reached for her hair next, letting it down from the clips she'd charmed to keep it under control. She shook out the dark locks which fell nearly to her waist.

"C'mere," Harry said, his voice rough with desire. 

"Soon," she said, teasingly, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and turned away from him again to slowly lower them, inch by inch, listening for the tell-tale groan when she was almost bent double.

Walking toward the bed, Parvati looked between Harry's hungry eyes and his hard length, then licked her lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked desperately.

"Not yet." She clambered onto the bed and straddled him, sinking down onto his upraised cock with the same slowness with which she'd done everything so far. 

She reached for his shoulders as he gripped her hips. Long, sure strokes met her each time she raised and lowered herself.

"Yesss," she hissed out as they perfected their rhythm, soaring higher and higher, until they reached nirvana.

As Parvati collapsed against Harry's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, holding her close.


End file.
